A Fair Chase
by MentalistSweete
Summary: The cybersquad is in tenth grade, living in Fair City. Cyber characters from their past keep popping up when one of them is alone. How long will this go on for? What does it mean?


Major Couples: Tobecky; Jacklider; Matnez; Sciolet**  
Minor Couples: Redundant-Brains; Wicklie; Eiloria**  
TJ is experimental.  
This is Tobey/Becky; Jackie/Slider; Matt/Inez; Scoops/Violet; Lady Redundant Woman/Two-Brains; Wicked/Leslie; Eileen/Victoria

Matt has his hair ruffled back with an I-don't-care look. He is growing a five o'clock shadow. He is wearing a bright green button-up top he had recently gotten for his birthday, a brown pleather jacket with an in-use left breast pocket, blue jeans and red sneakers. Scoops has his hair hidden beneath a fitted black fedora. He is wearing a pale yellow top under a darker yellow quarter-length jacket with a thumb-size hole on the end, blue jeans and black hiking boots. Tobey's hair is styled meticulously. His bright blue eyes are shielded behind a thin pair of glasses. He is wearing a pale blue dress shirt with a crimson tie, beneath a vivid orange buttoned-up vest, beneath an unbuttoned russet tweed jacket, auburn dress pants and tan loafers.

The three boys are strolling down the sidewalk on the way to school. Matt had moved to Fair City four years ago, at the end of sixth grade year. He moved in across the street from Scoops. The latter and Tobey have gradually become friends, though they hardly trust each other. Matt is more interested in math and football. Scoops' life centers mostly on yearbook committee, but also on a new fondness of unachievable art. Tobey still creates helper robots from time to time, but often is seen either in the library, working on his car (that he is allowed to have when he turns seventeen), or on the baseball field.

"So, junior year." Scoops attempts to make conversation.

"Seems uncanny." Matt indulged him, reaching around in the side pocket of his backpack. "You joining anything new?"

"Yearbook is a must."

"He said new, Reporter Boy." Tobey groans.

Scoops rolls his eyes. Tobey crosses his arms. Matt finds what he was searching for and starts to play with his yo-yo. After some time of silence, another boy their age is seen. His hair has grown out to his shoulders. He is wearing a near-hidden gray school spirit sports team sweatshirt under his plain red three-quarter-length hoodie, tan khaki shorts and brown sandals. Scoops is the first to acknowledge the member of their group who has only been here since April (four months).

"Slider! What's up?"

"Hey, Scoops." They fist bump; the other two roll their eyes in irritation. Slider turns to Tobey. "Think you could fix my broken board?"

"Find me at lunch." He nods.

Slider attempts to fist bump him, but Tobey completely ignores the gesture. Matt chuckles at this and Slider childishly hits the yo-yo, causing it to almost slide into a storm pipe. The boys arrive at a house not too far from the school and sit at the porch. Scoops, Matt and Tobey take spots on the steps. Slider slouches on the handrail.

Inside, a fair-skinned blond girl is applying a final layer of eye shadow to the brunette before her. The blond has a lilac headband in her hair. She is wearing a cobalt spaghetti strap dress which flows down to her knees with an amethyst belt tied around her waist, a matching three-quarter-length shoulder-less top underneath, lavender tights and mauve Mary Janes. The brunette who has just received special treatment is now placing her thin purple-rimmed glasses back on the bridge of her nose. She is wearing a near-sleeveless plum-colored top, a turquoise miniskirt, light blue half-knee-high socks and wine-colored combat boots.

Another girl walks into the room, adding scarlet studded earrings to her ensemble. Her raven hair is brushed back into a ponytail. With her dark skin, the yellow collared long-  
sleeved shirt she has on really helps her stand out. She is also wearing blue jean Daisy Dukes, matching yellow socks, and sapphire riding boots. Another brunette is sitting on the bed, watching the rush. She has on her crimson headband, a long-sleeved emerald top with frayed ridges on the end, a cherry red skirt reaching past her knees, long white socks and black Mary Janes.

"This is my third year here." The dark-skinned girl groans. "My third year in this city; my third year of high school. Where did I go wrong?"

"Jackie." The girl on the bed speaks calmly. "There's nothing wrong. There is a guy either on his way or already on the porch who really likes you."

"Yeah." She smiles. "You too, Becky."

Becky blushes and Jackie pushes her playfully. The blond walks over, finally finished. She falls onto the bed, careful not to mess with her hair.

"What are we talking about over here?"

"Boys." Both girls giggle a little. Becky snorts and the girls laugh again.

"Did I show you guys the locket Matthew gave me over the summer?" The other girl walks over, reaching for a jewelry box beside the bed.

Jackie falls over. "Only about fifteen hundred times, Inez."

"Well, excuse me. Think they're here?"

"One way to find out." Becky smiles.

She grabs her backpack and races down the stairs, stopping by the living room to acknoledge her friend's mom. She opens the door calmly and greets the boys.

"Scoops, Slide, Matt. Hey, Tobey." She locks her fingers through his and they walk to the mailbox.

Jackie is next. She shouts an acknowledgement, then opens the door. She sees Becky and Tobey immediately. She mutters a few greetings.

"Scoops, Matt. Slider." She smiles warmly, taking his hand. Jacklider walks over and joins Tobecky.

Violet then walks down. She thanks Inez's mom for letting them have a sleepover before opening the door. She smiles to Matt, then takes Scoops' hand. They walk over to the garage for a private kiss. Inez is last to come down, having trouble with fastening the locket. She, too, thanks her mom for the sleepover. She then steps out, locking the door back. She blushes as she smiles up to her boyfriend of the past three-and-a-half years (since she moved to the city). He takes her hand; everyone joins up at the road.

Now my readers shall tell me what they think. More character appearances will show soon. Yes, I know Slider is supposed to be a computer program, but a flashback in the second chapter will help. 


End file.
